Shattered
by MissMaryMalfoy
Summary: "...George passed many years hidding from his family, his friends, from himself. He was trying to find hope, trying to find a reason to keep breathing when all his happiness had faded away. And then he found something. Or rather, someone..." GW/AJ


Shattered

He was frozen in place. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say, didn't know how to act. He was broken and he needed someone, but he couldn't have anyone. He was all alone.

It didn't seem to matter if they had won a war. He didn't have a goal anymore, and now he didn't know what to live for.

Finally getting control of his legs again, George started to wander around. Walking on the freezing night, he felt like a ghost. He wasn't himself. No, that boy had gotten lost in the war, watching his other half fall. Who was he without the only one that never left his side? Who truly got him, the one who loved him above all? Who was he all alone? He was nothing.

Now, all he could do was remember. And he had so much to remember. All the times he had laughed alongside his twin, the times they were regretful, the times they were filled with excitment, the times they were screamed at for tricking someone, even the times of sadness, because one was always there for the other. They were never alone.

Until now.

Now he wasn't 'one of the Twins'. He would never be referred as that again.

So he collapsed. He couldn't breath, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. He couldn't _be_.

For once in his life, George Weasley felt like he would never be able to laugh again.

"George?" came a voice from behing him.

He didn't look up. He was curled up in a fetal position, his hands covering his face as he cried, barely containing his sobs as his body shook violently. It just wasn't fair. Why Fred? Why? Why couldn't it be someone else, anyone? Why hadn't _he_ died?

"George, let's go inside. It's cold here, you'll get sick." the voice said again, gently, as the person put a hand in his shoulder carefully, as though he could break at the touch.

_They are wrong. I won't break. I'm already broken._

"Go away." he managed out between his uncontrollable sobs.

"No." there was a sigh "No, George, c'mon, let's go inside and talk. You're going to get sick standing here in the cold."

That did it. He was just so, so angry. And he knew he would regret bursting that fury on someone that hardly had any fault in his brother's death, but he couldn't control himself right now.

George stood up, looking the person right in the eyes, but not really seeing much beyond his tears. _Ginny._

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled, tears falling falling freely from his eyes "I don't care if I get sick, Ginny! What am I still doing alive? Fred is dead!" he said, shaking even more "HE'S GONE, AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" he yelled louder. The whole house was probably awake by now, but he didn't care "I don't care if I get sick, because it won't change anything. I'll never get him back, Ginny. Never."

"I know, but it'll get better, George. I promise." she said, even though she had tears in her eyes too.

"No it won't. Maybe for you, but not for me." he said, turning his back on her "You'll get better. You have Harry, and everyone else. But do you know how it feels for me, Ginny? Have you got any idea what it is like to lose the person you love most in the whole world?"

"I loved him too, George. I'm hurting too. I know how much it hurts."

"NO, YOU DON'T." he yelled, facing her again. "None of you knows. Not even mom. I'm alone. My whole world is crashing down. I'd rather have died with him, because it wouldn't hurt this bad. Nothing could ever hurt this bad, and none of you understand." he said "So don't try to say you know what I'm going through, Ginny, because you don't."

George knew his whole family, plus Harry and Hermione, were staring at him, all standing right behind Ginny, but he couldn't care less. He didn't want their pity. He wanted Fred. He wanted the only thing in the world he couldn't have. And he couldn't stand looking at his family, because all he could see was his brother. He couldn't stand being there, because everything about that house reminded him of Fred. Of all he had done, how they had filled that place with laughter. He just couldn't stand it anymore, so he turned and ran.

He ran until he couldn't anymore, ignoring his family's frantic cries, and then he disaparated.

He found himself in his and Fred's joke shop and then he collapsed to the ground again.

After hours, George found his strength again, and stood up, apparating again. This time, he thought of Australia. It was the first english-speaking place he could think of, and he needed to get away from there. He couldn't be at that shop without Fred... It was just _wrong_.

There, he passed many years, hidding from his family, his friends, from himself. Well, not _many _years, but two years are still a long time. He was trying to find hope, trying to find a reason to keep breathing when all his happiness had faded away. And then he found something. Or rather, _someone_.

She was hidding too. Her dreams and her hope were also lost, and she just wanted to get away from the world that took her everything away. She was a witch that never wanted anything more than just be a muggle, for that way, she wouldn't have had to see all the pain, all the death, all the despair Voldemort brought to the world, and was still bringing even after his death. She was there because she had lost the people she loved most in the world too. Fred, her mother and her father. They had all fallen in the battlefield. _Angelina._

Maybe it was because they were both hurting in a way very few have ever hurt, or maybe it was because they both missed the same person so, so much. But whatever the reason, fate brought them together.

When George remembered the first time he saw her, he felt like he had finally found someone who could understand. He wished, for the first time in such a long time, he could take away someone else's misery, because it was deeper than his own. But he realised, as she did, that after almost two years of hidding away from everything, and everyone, all they needed was someone to help them heal.

And so, George Weasley fell in love. At first, it was because he could see a bit of his brother in her, as she also did see Fred in him too. But then, he started to ask himself if that was all. Because now, nothing was more beautiful for him than her, the way her hair fell by her shoulder, the way her eyes sparkled in the few moments he got to see her laugh, the way she always knew exactly what to say. In his eyes, she was perfect. And she undestood him. She knew that even though the wound would heal, there would always be a scar. He would never cease to mourn the death of his brother. And yet, she didn't care. Because she would never cease to love either. She loved George, but Fred would always be her first love.

But one day, when we get better, we have to leave the place we were healing in. We can't stop moving, because time won't wait for us.

It was time to go home. Two years and a half later, he could finally go home in peace. He could finally remember the sound of Fred's laugh, the way he smiled and his eyes shone with mischief in them, without feeling the hurt, without the guilt of continuing there. He could remember all the good things, smiling through his tears. And he knew, wherever he was, Fred was proud of him. Because Fred would want him to be happy, to remember him and smile, and to make him the proudest brother there is.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a tribute to Fred, one of my favorite characters of Harry Potter. I cried so much when he died and I knew my first One-Shot ever (sorry if I was rubbish at it!) had to be about him.<strong>

**I can't even imagine how it really felt for George, Honestly, I don't think most people can, but I tried to make it as real as possible, even if it's a little overdramatic. I wrote this story a long time ago, and when I stop to think about it, I think George would react a little different from the way I wrote it. I think he would be quieter, and wouldn't really scream at Ginny or runaway to Australia. But I think he would really want to be alone, shattering all of the mirrors around him.**

**Well, I hope you liked it anyway. I know it's kind of short, but I was crying too hard at one point and couldn't go on. Fred's and Sirius' deaths really make me emotional. Come to think of it, most of the characters deaths do. Well, not Voldemort's, but you get what I'm trying to say.**

**XO. -Ginny**


End file.
